1. Field
The following description relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an air conditioner that varies an air discharge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus that controls a temperature, humidity, an air current, a distribution, and the like which are suitable for human activities using a refrigerating cycle. Main components for forming the refrigerating cycle include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator, a blower fan, etc.
The air conditioner can be classified into a separated split type air conditioner in which an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are installed and separated from each other, and an integrated air conditioner in which the indoor unit and the outdoor unit are installed together in one cabinet. The indoor unit of the separated split type air conditioner includes a heat exchanger that performs heat-exchanging on air suctioned into a panel, and a blower fan that suctions interior air into the panel and blows the suctioned air indoors. An indoor unit of a conventional air conditioner is manufactured to minimize a heat exchanger thereof, to increase a revolutions per minute (RPM) of a blower fan, and to maximize a wind speed and a wind volume. Thus, a discharge temperature is decreased, and discharged air forms a narrow and long flow path and is discharged into an interior space.
A user can feel cold and uncomfortable when the user is in direct contact with the discharged air, whereas, the user can feel hot and uncomfortable when the user is not in contact with the discharged air.
In addition, when the RPM of the blower fan is increased to realize a fast wind speed, noise thereof is increased. A radiant air conditioner that conditions air without using a blower fan requires a large panel to produce the same capability as a capability of an air conditioner that uses a blower fan. Also, an air-conditioning speed is very slow, and high construction costs are generated.